Question: 37 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 27 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $37 + 27$ cars. $37 + 27 = 64$ cars.